


a pillar i am, upright

by quinnking



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, yes from THAT scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnking/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: "But you'd look so much better on top of it."Heat pools in the pit of her stomach but she remains seated, upright and staring at him. He bites at his lower lip, lewd and over-dramatic, as always.





	a pillar i am, upright

**Author's Note:**

> so. my headcanon that rio likes going down on women is full fledged now and essentially canon, i think. so. here's this.
> 
> follow me on twitter: twitter.com/iorrainewarren  
> follow me on tumblr: rdj.tumblr.com

_i'd suffer hell if you'd tell me what you'd do to me tonight_

* * *

 

"You look good behind that desk." 

His eyes are hooded, her body on fire just from the look he's giving her. 

She keeps eye contact. She's not intimidated. "Thank you," she says after a moment.

He looks down at the top of the desk then back up to her eyes. 

"But you'd look so much better on top of it." 

Heat pools in the pit of her stomach but she remains seated, upright and staring at him. He bites at his lower lip, lewd and over-dramatic, as always. 

He takes a step forward, not so much tentative as giving her an out if she wants one. She calls his bluff, raises her chin higher, daring him almost. Her eyes follow his movements as she watches him prowl toward her until he's standing in front of her, only the desk between them.

She slowly gets up from her seat, the room eerily quiet except for the sound of her heels clacking as she slips between his hard body and the desk. She likes him pressed up against her but it doesn't last long when he maneuvers her into sitting on the desk, stuff falling to the floor with a crash. 

He makes quick work of her pants, getting them far enough down her legs that she can spread her thighs open for him. There's a small wet patch on her panties and he groans at the sight of her—she thinks, anyway, but she doesn't have time to dwell on it as he falls to his knees in front of her. 

Tan fingers crawl up milky thighs until they hook into the waistband of her panties. He doesn't rip them, doesn't pull them down, he just pushes them out of the way. He leans in, presses his lips to her skin, closer and closer until he kisses her core just once.

She sucks in a gasp and white knuckles the edge of the desk as he parts her with his thumbs and licks two long stripes up the length of her. He looks up at her through his eyelashes, the asshole, and smirks at her. 

He goes to work moments later, though, licking and sucking at her—almost like he's  _wanted_ to do this. Which is absurd, because not even her own husband wants to do this to her and they're married.

But he's sucking at her clit just so, pushing one then two fingers into her and crooking them up until she sees stars behind his eyelids. He likes this. Gangfriend... likes this. And she'd take time to mull this over except her orgasm hits her so quick that she's not even able to hold back the hoarse cry that finds its way out of her mouth. 

He pushes her through it, fingers and tongue still going strong until she weakly pushes him off.

"Come on, Ma," he says, his voice thick with arousal. "I can get one more outta ya." 

He gives her a look so full of heat that she just finds herself nodding, letting him bring her off again. And again, that third one really taking her by surprise. 

"Stop," she gasps as he continues to lick at her clit after she comes down. "Too sensitive." 

He smirks and stands, his mouth glistening and another surge of arousal settles in the pit of her stomach but she holds it down. 

"What about you?" she asks, breathless and sated. 

"Don't worry 'bout me, aight?" 

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and she hops off the desk on shaky legs. He gives her a nod and a smirk before he's out the door and she takes an extra moment to compose herself before getting back to work. 


End file.
